


Warriors: Their Revenge

by Tasha_and_Patterson



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_and_Patterson/pseuds/Tasha_and_Patterson
Summary: Vox Machina part ways for the night as Pike went back to the temple and the party heads for their next adventure. But as a voice played in her head the words she hears can change her course.





	1. Their Revenge

(Shadowclan isnt really important just know that DEATHBITE and SPITBLADE are mates in Shadowclan. Points to anyone one who can guess the villains ) 

Thunderclan

LEADER BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY : SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

MEDICINE CATS : LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

ALDERHEART— dark ginger tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits):

BRACKENFUR—golden-brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches

THORNCLAW—golden-brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

POPPYFROST—pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with

CHERRYFALL—ginger she-cat APPRENTICE, SPARKPAW (orange tabby she-cat)

MOLEWHISKER—brown-and-cream tom

SNOWBUSH—white, fluffy tom

AMBERMOON—pale ginger she-cat

DEWNOSE—gray-and-white tom

STORMCLOUD—(formerly Frankie); gray tabby tom

HOLLYTUFT—black she-cat

FERNSONG—yellow tabby tom

SORRELSTRIPE—dark brown she-cat  

SWEETLIGHT —pale she cat with darker muzzle , and paws (Pike) 

CHARMSTRIKE — Charming fully ginger tom mate to Sweetlight (Scanlan) 

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

LILYHEART—small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes (mother to Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit; Larkkit, a black tom-kit; and Honeykit, a white she-kit with yellow splotches; fostering Twigkit, a gray she-kit with green eyes)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired):

PURDY—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

MILLIE—striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WINDCLAN

LEADER: ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

DEPUTY:  HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT:KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

FORESTSTEP— Soft calico Shecat with social problems (Keyleth) 

WARRIORS

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom APPRENTICE, FERNPAW (gray tabby she-cat)

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes

FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat APPRENTICE, LARKPAW (pale brown tabby she-cat)

SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

SLIGHTFOOT—black tom with white flash on his chest

OATCLAW—pale brown tabby tom

FEATHERPELT—gray tabby she-cat

HOOTWHISKER—dark gray tom 

MIDNIGHTJUMP —  Dark black tom who can blend into shadows (Vax) 

NIGHTFROST — Twin sister to MIDNIGHTJUMP (Vex)

QUEENS: HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Smokekit, a gray she-kit, and Brindlekit, a mottled brown she-kit)

ELDERS: WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

RIVERCLAN

LEADER :MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY :REEDWHISKER—black tom

MEDICINE CATS : MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat

WILLOWSHINE—gray tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW (dark brown she-cat)

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom

CURLFEATHER—pale brown she-cat

PODLIGHT—gray-and-white tom

HERONWING—dark gray-and-black tom

SHIMMERPELT—silver she-cat

LIZARDTAIL—light brown tom APPRENTICE, FOXPAW (russet tabby tom)

HAVENPELT—black-and-white she-cat PERCHWING—gray-and-white she-cat

SNEEZECLOUD—gray-and-white tom

BRACKENPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat JAYCLAW—gray tom

OWLNOSE—brown tabby tom QUEENS

LAKEHEART—gray tabby she-cat (mother to Harekit, Dapplekit, Gorsekit, and Softkit)

ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Nightkit and Breezekit)

FROSTSOUL — ghostly white tom with piercing blue eyes (Percevil De Rollo the III) 

CLAWFANG — Blueish tom who is always willing to fight , also very dumb (Grog )


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina part ways for the night as Pike went back to the temple and the party heads for their next adventure. But as a voice played in her head the words she hears can change her course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and have a good day or night

Pike sighed ; she hated leaving her friends , but she knew Sarenrae was calling her back to her temple. She always knew when the Goddess sweet guidance was pulling her to the golden temple in Vasselheim , that she help rebuild from nothing. As she made her way Vex'ahlia's words rang in her head once more from the previous night. 'Pike dear , you don't always need to be strong for us dear. Be yourself that's what we need. That's what a family needs." 

But what if being strong is being herself ? If only she knew her greater purpose then living in the temple she help bring back from nothing and living for Sarenrae. 

Vex knew her purpose , even Grog knew what he was ment to do , but she was just confused and conflicted. Though her family would never know,  she couldn't bare see them hurt or feel lost , this was for her to find out and to find it out alone. It was towards the hours after sun down when Pike finally arrived to the temple , and all her thoughts went away when she was flooded with the normal comforting warmth that any temple of the Everlight brings. 

"Lady Pike. We were told you would be coming back so we did you duties before you came , so you may rest " a very neatly dressed monk said walking up to the cleric.  The gnome nodded and bowed with respect though the monk shook her head saying that Pike deserved all the respect. She sighed she often envied the golden monk robes lined with gold silk and blue fleece for warmth , but was thankful for her plate armor in battle that keeps her from falling into death's grasp and able to heal her friends,  for another day. 

"Thank you anyway , it's been a long day" she said rubbing her eyes , placing her mace on the temples weapon wall , and moving slowly to her room quarters. 

She laid down on the halfling sized , blue sheeted bed with a golden yellow cover blanket,  as a voice played in her head. 'Darkness rises , and light will fail , but Seven Will Rise.'

 She stood up and repeated the words , and trying to figure out whose voice was that because that was not Sarenrae. The voice was cold and filled with hatred and destruction for someone or something. But once nothing happened the gnome laid back down and let the world of sleep take a hold of her once more. 

As the white haired gnome stirred early in the morning , and brought her hands to her face and jumped back falling something soft and furry to the touch. 

"What in the Sarenrae happened " the gnome said looking at her surroundings and now seeing she wasn't in her normal warming room in the temple,  but in a forest laying on grass , then she say a cat laying next to her and jumped into a bush. 

"Oh Grog I think I need. Ahh I'm a fucking cat. Where the hell am I ? Who the fuck did this , I am a member of Vox Maxhina show you hands I mean paws" a soft ginger tom said as Pike poked her head out of the bush and said ''Sacnlan?" 

The tom jumped back and relaxed hearing Pike's soft and soothing voice. "My dear Pike something seems wrong with me. Ahh something is queit wrong with you as well" Scanlan said jumping back startled as Pike came from the bushes. The she cat nodded as she licked a paw and drew it over her ears. 

"I heard something in my head and I said it outloud last night but this must have happened because of it" Pike said as she stood up and began to pace back and forth as she began to think. She sighed as a rustling came from the bushes and Scanlan and Pike huddled together. 

"Who goes there " a golden tabby tom said stepping out from the bushes to the two strangers. A white she-cat with ginger patches with a deep scar on her face put her tail up stopping the tom from starting a fight. 

"I am Brightheart and this is Lionblaze. We are two warriors from Thunderclan and soon the rest of our patrol will here soon. What are you doing on our territory " the she cat meowed sitting down softly. 

"We actually don't really know. We just kinda woke up here" Pike said stepping up as the tom , Lionblaze , looked unsatisfied by her answer and looked to Brightheart. 

"Let's take them back to camp. Peacefully " Brightheart said as she stood up and beckoned the two new cats to follow. Pike stood up as Lionblaze looked to her and Scanlan and followed the white and ginger warrior. 

''Let's play it cool. I'll do all the talking" Scanlan said padding up further as Pike's glance shot up and began to say many silent prayers to Sarenrae and hoped this go well. 'He is very charismatic. Scanlan normally gets his way , so why should I worry' Pike thought running after Scanlan as they were met up with two other cats. 

"We have two problems for Bramblestar " Lionblaze said gesturing his head to Scanlan and Pike , as Scanlan shook his head and walked up and Pike glanced around worried. 

"No , you got it all wrong , we are bot problems. We are here to help , though we ourselves may not know why but seven of us are here. But in different areas and maybe clans" Scanlan said said padding up in his normal confident stride from when he was back home. 

Lionblaze looked unconvinced,  but Brightheart and the other three cats nodded and lead the pair to the camp. And Scanlan gave Pike a small wink and she let out a deep sigh of relief. 

"Bramblestar we found two strangers and decided to we should bring them to you" Brightheart said looking back to them as Scanlan winked to the leader who seemly got confused but didn't let it show. 

"Ok I will test these strangers and if they prove themselves useful , then I will let them stay as full Thunderclan cats" Bramblestar meowed as Pike and Scanlan nodded , knowing they could for sure they could meet their standards.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to theones who guess villains. I thing it pretty obvious who they are though or to me at least it is


End file.
